Escapada
by ajota08
Summary: Neal está aburrido... Spoilers! version libre basada en escenas del capìtulo piloto de la serie - Warning!contiene castigo corporal / nalgadas / spanking


Escapada

"Mucho trabajo y poca diversión hacen a Neal aburridón"* canturreó Neal mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre con unos archivos.

Hacía dos semanas que estaban enterrados en un caso de falsificación de bonos que no parecía ir a ningún lado.

El famoso "Holandes" no aparecía y todo el mundo miraba a Neal como si él fuera el culpable de ese hecho.

Y es que al principio del caso también todas las miradas se dirigieron al hijo de Peter Burke, ya que como buen falsificador él podría descubrir pistas que los llevaran a su "colega".

Peter no estuvo muy contento al principio con que relacionaran a su niño con semejante delincuente, pero un poco de racionalización de su parte le hizo comprender que _su niño _había sido un felón del mismo tipo. Y aunque no quería recordar el pasado de Neal, se dijo que el conocimiento que tenía su hijo iba a ser muy bien aprovechado; y sería una manera que el niño pagara su deuda con la sociedad.

Debido a todo eso, Neal fue el principal consultor, ayudante y chico de los mandados durante las dos últimas semanas. Y en ese orden, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y sus conocimientos del falsificador no daban resultados.

"Papá, cuándo descansaremos un poco?" preguntó tirando la carpeta en medio de la mesa de reunión.

Peter lo miró severamente mientras se estiraba para alcanzar los papeles, recriminándole sus malos modales con la mirada.

"Lo siento" murmuró Neal, algo cohibido.

"No descansaremos hasta alcanzar al Holandés. Estamos muy cerca"

Uuuuffff!! Resopló el muchacho, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de advertencia de su padre.

"Si quieres dar un paseo…" comenzó Laureen y con eso encendió una mirada esperanzada en el muchacho "por qué no vas a traernos un poco de café?" terminó con una sonrisa dulce y burlona.

Neal frunció el ceño "Por qué no lo buscas tú? Te hará bien estirar las piernas…" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Neal!" esta vez Peter no disimuló el regaño en su tono de voz "trae el café por favor" agregó cuando vio el rostro contrito de su hijo.

Con un suspiro, Neal fue a hacer lo que le dijeron.

Mientras esperaba que se hiciera el café en la cafetera automática que tenían en la cocina del piso, Neal observaba una casaca para lluvia color amarillo fosforescente que estaba colgado en uno de los ganchos detrás de la puerta.

_Quién usará semejante monstruosidad?_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Pero inmediatamente una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.

El sobretodo era muy similar al que usaban los acomodadores de autos del aeropuerto… quizá podría ir a conseguir un automóvil para pasear un rato sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

Si.

Total, evidentemente no les hacía falta en la búsqueda del Holandés. Habían desechado todas sus ideas.

Rápidamente sirvió los cafés y los llevó a la sala de reuniones.

"Gracias hijo" dijo Peter tomando su vaso, contento al ver lo servicial que se mostraba Neal al servir los cafés a cada integrante del equipo.

"Y uno especial para Laureen" dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa brillante. Era su manera de pedirle disculpas por el arranque que tuvo.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus archivos con las bebidas calientes en las manos, Neal se sentó en un rincón, esperando a que la concentración se adueñara del equipo.

Media hora después, en medio de un movimiento general de los hombres y mujeres alrededor de la mesa, Neal aprovechó para escaparse.

Pasó rápidamente a buscar la casaca amarilla del lugar donde la había escondido y se dirigió a los ascensores.

:D:D:D:D:D

Ya frente al aeropuerto, tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que llegara el auto en el que querría pasear…un Rolls Royce. Ya que estaba haciendo esto, iba a hacerlo con estilo.

Cruzó corriendo la calle y levantó la mano para indicar al chofer del auto que él estaba disponible.

El hombre le entregó las llaves junto con un billete de cien dólares diciendo "cuídalo bien. Estaré de vuelta en un mes"

El viento revolvió sus cabellos mientras manejaba el Rolls Royce descapotable.

Neal lanzó una risa de puro placer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía ningún auto primero por la prisión y ahora porque le habían negado el permiso de conducir hasta que saliera de la custodia de su padre.

Decidió olvidar todo eso y continuó disfrutando de la velocidad del Rolls.

:D:D:D:D:D:D

Dos horas y media después, en las oficinas del FBI

"Eso es!" dijo Peter al descubrir una pista por fin "Neal! Tenemos que revisar las otras obras de Curtis Hagen!" sólo el silencio le respondió.

Laureen y Jones se miraron y luego miraron alrededor de la oficina y en la antesala del cuartel.

"Dónde está Neal?" preguntó Peter extrañado, notando recién la ausencia de su hijo.

"hhmmm… no lo vimos señor…" contestó Jones, haciendo un rápido cálculo mental del tiempo que había pasado desde que vio al muchacho por última vez. "Desde hace casi dos horas…."

Peter frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina en su busca, recorrió la cocina y los baños hasta convencerse que el muchacho no estaba en el piso.

Volvió a su oficina, tomó su celular y lo llamó.

"Papá…"

"Dónde estás?" gruñó Peter.

"huummm… salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco…"

"Desde hace dos horas?? Y qué es ese ruido?!" Peter no pudo ocultar su impaciencia.

"Eeehhh…yo…" en ese momento Neal escuchó una sirena y, mirando por el retrovisor vio un agente de tránsito que lo perseguía "oh, no…" murmuró, olvidando que estaba hablando con su padre.

"Qué sucede Neal? Eso es una sirena de policía?? Dónde demonios estás???"

"Espera papá…" dijo Neal mientras estacionaba el auto a un costado del camino y se disponía a atender al policía.

El agente de tránsito estacionó su moto detrás del auto y descendió, acercándose a Neal por el lado del chofer.

"No puede manejar y hablar por celular a la vez. Es una infracción" dijo mientras observaba al muchacho y el interior del auto.

"Sí, lo sé agente… lo siento… era una emergencia" Y Neal encendió su sonrisa del millón de dólares con la que cautivaba a todo el mundo – excepto a su padre, por su puesto-

Evidentemente el agente era de la madera de su padre, porque también ignoró su sonrisa.

"Muéstreme su permiso de conducir, por favor".

Neal mantuvo su sonrisa mientras pensaba frenéticamente en alguna excusa.

"Verá oficial…salí muy apurado de mi casa…no traje mis documentos conmigo…"

El agente sólo lo miró imperturbable "Cuál es su nombre?"

"Neal Caffrey"

"O sea que no puede demostrar que este automóvil sea suyo…"

"Pues…"

"Aguarde aquí" dijo el agente mientras retiraba la llave de la ignición e iba a su moto a hacer una llamada para corroborar la patente del auto y el nombre de Caffrey.

Neal lo observó hasta que de repente recordó que había dejado a su padre en el teléfono.

"Papá…"

"Neal Caffrey dime ahora mismo dónde estás" Peter echaba humo por las orejas

"Papi… creo que no es importante dónde estoy ahora…sinó dónde estaré…" contestó al ver que un patrullero se detenía junto a la moto "Te llamaré después…" y con eso cortó la comunicación y apagó el celular, dejando a su padre lívido del otro lado.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Tres horas después

Peter entró como una tromba a la estación de policía y se dirigió al escritorio central.

"Buenas tardes. Soy Peter Burke, FBI" mostró su insignia al oficial "estoy aquí por Neal Caffrey".

"Oh, si" dijo el policía mirando un manojo de hojas

"Cuáles son los cargos?"

"A ver… conducir y hablar por celular, andar sin documentos…y robar un rolls royce"

"Qué?!" Peter apretó sus puños.

"El dice que no lo robó…que sólo lo tomó prestado… pero dado sus antecedentes…"

"Si, sí, lo sé…bien, empecemos los trámites para llevármelo de aquí"

"Claro, después de todo usted es su guardián ¿verdad?"

Finalizados los papeles, y aclarada la situación del automóvil – los policías lo devolverían a su dueño - Peter se dispuso a seguir al oficial hasta una de las celdas de la estación.

Neal estaba sentado en el banco duro de la celda, con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza baja, mirando el piso. Pero levantó la cabeza al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Suspiró internamente al ver a su padre y trató de poner su mejor cara de arrepentido.

"Papá…"

"Vamos" fue todo lo que dijo Peter al muchacho, luego dirigiéndose al oficial se despidió con un "Gracias" .

Neal miró de reojo la figura de su padre al volante.

Peter estaba tieso y con una expresión de pocos amigos, que suavizó un poco para preguntar "Bien. Cuéntamelo todo. Y ni se te ocurra mentir"

Neal suspiró y comenzó su relato con el hallazgo de la casaca amarilla. No omitió nada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el agente cuando Neal finalizó la narración.

Otro suspiro. "Hace dos semanas que trabajamos sin parar" gimoteó "sólo quise distraerme un rato"

Peter apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta el "A tu cuarto" que dijo Peter al estacionar frente a su casa.

Neal obedecio rapidamente.

:O:O:O:O:O:O

Peter entró al cuarto y una sola mirada le bastó a Neal para comprender que su suerte ya estaba echada.

Su padre se había quitado la corbata y el saco y se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa blanca hasta los codos.

Peter no dijo una sola palabra. Se limitó a tomarlo por el brazo y levantarlo de la cama donde estaba sentado para ocupar su lugar. Diestramente lo colocó sobre sus rodillas.

"hhhmmffff" protestó debilmente Neal.

Pero enseguida se puso más vocal, cuando su padre comenzó la paliza.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ooowww! Aaahhh! Aaauuuggghhhh!!

Peter no escatimó fuerza en cada palmada. Las nalgas de Neal pasaron del hormigueo al ardor casi inmediatamente.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ooowww!! Aaaauuughhh!! Papaaaaá!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Aaaauuuchhh! Ooooowwww! Papi!!! Por favorrr!!

Peter se detuvo, apoyando su mano pesada en el trasero caliente, pero Neal era muy consciente de que la paliza no había terminado. Es más, todavía faltaba la peor parte.

Luego de un momento y aún sin hablar, Peter desprendió los pantalones de vestir de su hijo y dio un tirón a pantalones y calzoncillos justo hasta debajo de las nalgas.

Neal cerró los ojos fuertemente "papaaaá" gimoteó en voz baja.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! La palma de Peter comenzó a descender alternadamente por las nalgas redondas

SMACK! SMACK! Te fuiste del trabajo_…_ SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! Te hiciste pasar por guardacoches… SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! Tomaste un auto que no te pertenecía… SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! Condujiste a pesar de que no tienes licencia… SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! Todo porque estabas aburrido! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

OOOOWWWW!! AAAAHHHHH!! AAAUUUUGHHHH!!! NOOOOOO!! WWAAAA!! WAAA!

Neal comenzó a sollozar.

El dolor en sus glúteos combinado con el enojo que destilaba la voz de su padre fueron su destrucción. Enumeradas así, todas sus acciones parecían perfectas tonterías.

SMACK! SMACK! Oh! Y no nos olvidemos SMACK! SMACK! De que tuve que interrumpir SMACK! SMACK! Mi trabajo SMACK! SMACK! Para ir a buscarte! SMACK! SMACK!

AAAAYYYY!!! AAAAHHHHH!! AAAYYYAAAYYYYAAAAYYYY!! PERDÓN PAPI PERDÓNNN!!

El muchacho comenzó a patalear, acusando el incremento en la fuerza de las palmadas que le daba su padre, pero ni sus gritos ni sus movimientos sirvieron para disminuir su castigo.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Finalmente sólo se dedicó a sollozar, rogando mentalmente que su padre decidiera pronto que ya era suficiente.

Sin que Neal alcanzara a comprenderlo, Peter detuvo la paliza y esperó pacientemente a que su hijo se calmara.

Cuando Neal alcanzó un nivel casi parecido al autodominio, Peter lo obligó a darse vuelta y lo sentó en su regazo.

El muchacho apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientrar repetía "perdón" y "lo siento".

"Ssshhh…ya está hijo…ssshhh…ya pasó" lo consolaba Peter "sabes que estás perdonado…Pero Neal…debes aprender a pensar antes de actuar" lo regañó suavemente.

Con unos sorbos, Neal escuchó el regaño de su padre, calmándose al escuchar que estaba perdonado.

Permanecieron un tiempo más abrazados, hasta que Peter comenzó a moverse y lo ayudó a levantarse de su regazo y acostarse boca abajo en la cama.

"Tu castigo no termina aquí" le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse. Neal lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

"Por dos semanas sólo irás de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa. Y por dos días cuando estés en casa permanecerás en tu cuarto"

"ooohhhh" gimoteó el muchacho aplastando su cara en la almohada "si señor" agregó rápidamente ya que la mano de su padre estaba muy cerca de su trasero aún.

Peter pasó una mano por el pelo espeso de su niño.

"Mañana te pondré al tanto de los adelantos en el caso del Holandés" le dijo "tenemos una pista y dejé a Laureen y a Jones trabajando en ella"

Neal lo miró con interés, pero Peter repitió "Mañana" y con eso se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Para cuando la cerró detrás de el, Neal ya estaba dormido.

Fin.

*frase que escuché en la película "El resplandor" con Jack Nicholson.


End file.
